Say When
by x all over you
Summary: say the word and i will be your man, your man. say when. stelena au oneshot/songfic.


**A/N**: I know, I know. What am I doing starting something new when I have two stories in the works plus dobsley one-shots in progress. Don't kill me. This just came to me and I couldn't get it off my mind. I hear certain songs and it happens from time to time. Inspiration for this fic came from The Fray's Say When. This is a little strange and au, but when are my stories not right? Enjoy. Remember to review, favorite and follow to your heart's content.

There are times in our lives, when we will eventually find ourselves lost. Completely lost and incredibly lonely. We will look forward to absolutely nothing and expect always the worst outcome. Feeling as if tomorrow holds no significance in our life because the one thing that kept us going before is now something we are no longer able to hold on to. We are no longer able to claim it as our own. It is now in the past, and that is where it will stay, forever tucked away only for painful memories and heart aching realizations of how good we once had it before. There is nothing left worth fighting for. There is no hope. No joy. No love. Left is just an every lasting feeling of emptiness and regret.

But that's how it goes right? That's what everyone claims. That you find love in the most unexpected place, during the most inappropriate time. You don't find love, love finds you. You don't have no choice in the matter. It is what it is, so you can either roll with it or hide from it like a little coward.

_Love at first sight._ It's probably the most cliche phrase in the history of romantic phrases, but when my eyes lay on her for the first time, it's the only words my mind can even begin to process. It's ridiculous. One look at her. One stupid look and I know that is the woman I am meant to be with. When did my life become a teenage drama on the CW anyway? I was suppose to get dog-ass drunk and spitefully screw one of _her_ bridesmaids tonight, not find the love of my life. Not here, not at my brother and my ex-girlfriend's engagement party. It wasn't suppose to happen like this.

But she's so fucking beautiful, and no matter how hard I try.. I can't keep my eyes off of her.

She's wearing some kind of purple number. Lace on top, layers of soft silk that barely reach three-fourths of the way down her thighs along with some crazy looking black heels that make her killer legs seem even more.. killer. I don't even know if that is even possible, but I don't really care because I know I'm lucky I could come up with those words. She's so breathtakingly beautiful it hurts. Literally hurts. When she starts down the stairs it's like the world is suddenly going in slow-motion and when our eyes connect I swear my heart feels like it could beat right out of my chest.

This woman. This goddess of a woman is already giving me chest pains and I don't even know her name. I have to know it.

* * *

Damon almost seems surprised when I plop down next to him at the table unexpectedly. It could be the alcohol or my curiosity ( slight infatuation ) with her but I'm feeling a lot more bolder tonight. I highly doubt she's a friend of Damon's since I've never seen her before not to mention the fact that friends of my brother who are girls are usually never just his friend. So if she was one of _those_ friends I would have definitely seen her before. She has the same dark hair and olive skin as Katherine though so I'm gonna go with the assumption that she's part of her family.

"Who's that girl in the purple?" I ask, not caring if I sound desperate or not.

He glances over where I'm staring and then laughs, "Does my little brother have a little crush?"

I don't give a fuck if he's the guest of honor or not, I'm half tempted to punch him in the throat right then and there.

"Do you know her name or not?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry. I think she's a cousin of Katherine's. They're not that close."

"Obviously. Or you would have known her name. Thanks for the help asshole," I smile and leave the table to take a piss.

On my way to the bathroom I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I take it out to read a new text message from my room mate, Klaus. I start texting him back, letting him know where the party is so he can head on over after he gets off work when I collide into someone coming out of the restroom. To my pleasant surprise when I glance up I find the big brown doe eyes of my angel in purple staring straight back at me. If this isn't fate I don't know what is.

"Hi."

"Oh. Hi.."

She smiles politely at me and tries to get past me but when she goes right I go right and when she attempts going left you get the idea. She laughs nervously at the situation and I can't help but laugh with her.

_Her name. You gotta get her name you idiot._ I have to remind myself.

"I'm Stefan."

She smiles and replies, "I'm Elena."

* * *

After a little bit of persuasion I get her to dance with me. Just once dance. But I'll take what I can get, because I have no idea when I'll get to see her again.

Have you ever been in a moment of time where you want to memorize every single detail of that memory so you take a mental snapshot of it to store for safe keeping? That's exactly what I did. Because I knew that ten years from now I would still be thinking about her, whether or not I ever see her again. I would be able to remember the way she fit perfectly in my arms as we danced close, not awkward in the least even though we had just met. I would remember that she smelt like vanilla and that when our fingers touched when I entwined mine with hers that I felt this spark of electricity go straight through me. One thing I know for sure I would never ever forget is this.. pull towards her. This gravity. It's almost overwhelming.

* * *

She starts making a toast to the happy couple, which seems strange to me since Damon mentioned how her and Katherine weren't all that close. But then again it's Damon and Katherine could have told him about her a million times and he just tuned her out. He is definitely one of those selective hearing types that's for sure.

Speaking about destiny and true love, I can't help but think of us. About how we're two souls destined to find one another at a particular place and time. I start to wonder if I could be losing my mind honestly with all this thinking of soul mates and crap I've vowed to never ever think about. I'm not the kind of person to fall in love with a girl he just met. That shit is crazy. I'm crazy.

* * *

Everyone starts piling out after getting nice and liquored up, including myself. I can only imagine the shit my brother is going to give me for getting way too wasted and ruining his engagement party. Funny thing is that had been my plan all along. I might be the good brother most days, but on occasion I can give Damon a run for his money. I'm pretty sure I've had too much to drink when I hear her calling out to me.

"Hey!"

I turn around and she's walking towards me, more like running. I'm trying to keep it together, but inside I'm screaming. I keep reminding myself that I'm twenty-two years old and not some stupid school girl with a silly crush. But it's not doing any good, all I can do is stare and wait for this angel to speak. Palms sweaty, at loss for words and breaking down slowly, tearing apart at the seams, I know that this moment could be the one to define us completely. To either make us or break us.

* * *

"So.. I.. Great party right?"

Just when I think I've struck out she smiles and laughs so beautifully I think I could cry.

"So I was thinking we could probably both use some coffee right about now."

"It's not every day a pretty girl asks you to go for coffee," I can't help but tease her.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "I'm not asking you out. I'm just simply suggesting we both grab a cup of coffee at the same diner.. at the same time. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"You say potato I say potahto.."

We grab a cup of coffee at Carl's and four more by the time the sun comes up. We stay up all night and morning talking about nothing and everything. It's funny how much you can learn about a person in such a short amount of time if given the chance. One night is all you really need to become a part of someone's world. Even less to fall in love with same said person.

In the morning I wake and she's no where to be found, just a note left on the pillow. A pillow that still smells like vanilla even hours later.

_If it's meant to be. It's meant to be._

_-Elena_

Her simple words make me smile, because I know in my heart that our paths will cross again.


End file.
